poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series
Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series 'is a new series made by NegimaLover. Summary Liam and his friends visit the World of Pokemon and helps Ash in his journey. Characters * Liam * Nodoka Miyazaki * Ryan F-Freeman * Meg Griffin * Madoka Kaname * Agent Ben * Son Goku * Eris (Cat Planet Cuties) * Kuune * Chaika (Cat Planet Cuties) * Melwin * Durel * Miia * Suu * Meroune Lorelei * Papi * Cerea *Ash Ketchum *Dora Márquez *Diego Márquez * * * * * * * ???(Liam's rival) * Mistress 9 (Sailor Moon Crystal) * * * * Episodes 'Season 1 (Indigo League) #Pokemon I Choose You! #Pokemon Emergancy! #Ash and Liam Catch a Pokemon! #Challenge of the Samurai! #Showdown in Pewter City #Clefairy and the Moon Stone! #The Water Flowers of Cerulean City #The Path to the Pokémon League #The School Of Hard Knocks #Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village! #Charmander the Stray Pokemon! #Here Comes the Squirtle Squad! #Mystery at the Lighthouse #Electric Shock Showdown! #Battle Aboard the St. Anne #Pokémon Shipwreck #Island of the Giant Pokémon #Beauty and the Beach #Tentacool & Tentacruel #The Ghost of Maiden's Peak #Bye Bye Butterfree #Abra and the Psychic Showdown #The Tower of Terror (LAoPtS) #Haunter vs. Kadabra (LAoPtS) #Primape Goes Bananas (LAoPtS) #Pokemon Scent-sation! (LAoPtS) #Hypno's Naptime (LAoPtS) #Pokemon Fashion Flash (LAoPtS) #The Punchy Pokemon (LAoPtS) #Sparks Fly for Magnemite (LAoPtS) #Dig Those Diglett! #The Ninja Poké-Showdown #The Flame Pokémon-athon! #The Kangaskhan Kid #The Legend of Dratini #The Bridge Bike Gang #Ditto's Mysterious Mansion #Electric Soldier Porygon #Pikachu's Goodbye #The Battling Eevee Brothers #Wake Up Snorlax! #Showdown at Dark City #The March of the Exeggutor Squad #The Problem with Paras #The Song of Jigglypuff #Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon #A Chansey Operation #Holy Matrimony! () #So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd #Who Gets to Keep Togepi? #Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden #Princess vs. Princess () #The Purr-fect Hero #The Case of the K-9 Caper! #Pokémon Paparazzi () #The Ultimate Test #The Breeding Center Secret #Riddle Me This #Volcanic Panic #Beach Blank-Out Blastoise #The Misty Mermaid (LAoPtS) #Clefairy Tales #The Battle Of The Badge #It's Mr. Mime Time #Showdown at the Po-ké Corral #The Evolution Solution #The Pi-Kahuna #Make Room for Gloom #Lights, Camera, Quack-tion #Go West Young Meowth #To Master the Onixpected! #The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis #Bad to the Bone #All Fired Up! #Round One - Begin! #Fire and Ice #The Fourth Round Rumble #A Friend In Deed #Friend and Foe Alike #Friends to the End 'Season 2 (Adventures in the Orange Islands)' #Pallet Party Panic #A Scare in the Air #Pokeball Peril #The Lost Lapras #Fit to Be Tide #Pikachu Re-Volts #The Crystal Onix #In the Pink #Shell Shock () #Stage Fight #Bye Bye Psyduck #The Joy of Pokemon #Navel Maneuvers () #Snack Attack #A Shipful of Shivers () #Meowth Rules! #Tracey Gets Bugged () #A Way Off Day Off #The Mandarin Island Miss Match #Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon? #Get Along, Little Pokémon (LAoPtS) #The Mystery Menace #Misty Meets Her Match #Bound For Trouble #Charizard Chills #The Pokémon Water War #Pokémon Food Fight! #Pokémon Double Trouble #The Wacky Watcher (LAoPtS) #The Stun Spore Detour #Hello, Pummelo! #Enter The Dragonite #Viva Las Lapras #The Underground Round Up #A Tent Situation #The Rivalry Revival! 'Season 3 (Pokémon Johto)' #Don't Touch That 'dile #The Double Trouble Header #A Sappy Ending #Roll On, Pokémon! () #Illusion Confusion! #Flower Power #Spinarak Attack #Snubbull Snobbery #The Little Big Horn #The Chikorita Rescue () #Once in a Blue Moon #The Whistle Stop #Ignorance is Blissey #A Bout With Sprout #Fighting Flyer with Fire #For Crying Out Loud #Tanks a Lot! #Charizard's Burning Ambitions () #Grin to Win! #Chikorita's Big Upset #Foul Weather Friends #The Superhero Secret #Mild 'n Wooly #Wired for Battle! #Good 'Quil Hunting #A Shadow of a Drought #Going Apricorn! #Gettin' The Bugs Out #A Farfetch'd Tale #Tricks of the Trade #The Fire-ing Squad! #No Big Woop! #Tunnel Vision! #Hour of the Houndour #The Totodile Duel #Hot Matches! #Love, Totodile Style #Fowl Play! #Forest Grumps #The Psychic Sidekicks! #The Fortune Hunters 'Season 4 (Pokémon Johto League Champions)' #A Goldenrod Opportunity #A Dairy Tale Ending #Air Time! #The Bug Stops Here #Type Casting #Fossil Fools #Carrying On #Hassle in the Castle! #Two Hits and a Miss! #A Hot Water Battle! #Hook, Line, and Stinker! #Beauty and the Breeder! #A Better Pill to Swallow! #Power Play! #Mountain Time #Wobbu-Palooza #Imitation Confrontation! #The Trouble With Snubbull! #Ariados Amigos! #Wings 'N' Things! #The Grass Route! #The Apple Corp #Houndoom's Special Delivery! #A Ghost of a Chance! #From Ghost to Ghost #Trouble's Brewing! #All That Glitters #The Light Fantastic! #UnBEARable! #Moving Pictures! #Spring Fever! #Freeze Frame! #The Stolen Stones #The Dunsparce Deception! #The Wayward Wobbuffet! #Sick Daze! #Ring Masters! #The Poké Spokesman! #Control Freak! #The Art Of Pokémon! #The Heartbreak of Brock! #Current Events! #Turning Over A New Bayleef! #Doin' What Comes Natu-rally! #The Big Balloon Blow-Up! #The Screen Actor's Guilt #Right On, Rhydon #The Kecleon Caper! #The Joy of Water Pokémon! #Got Miltank?! #Fight for the Light #Machoke, Machoke Man 'Season 5 (Master Quest)' #Around the Whirlpool! #Fly Me to the Moon! #Takin' It On the Chinchou! #A Corsola Caper #Mantine Overboard #Octillery The Outcast! #Dueling Heroes! #The Perfect Match #Plant it Now... Diglett Later! #Hi Ho Silver... Away #The Mystery is History! #A Parent Trapped #A Promise is a Promise! #Throwing in the Noctowl! #Nerves of Steelix #Bulbasaur... the Ambassador #Espeon, Not Included! () #For Ho-Oh The Bells Toll #Extreme Pokémon #An EGG-sighting Adventure #Hatching A Plan! #Dues and Don'ts #Just Waiting On a Friend! #A Tyrogue Full of Trouble! #Xatu the Future! #Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution! #Rage of Innocence! #As Cold as Pryce! #Nice Pryce, Baby #Whichever Way the Wind Blows! #Some Like It Hot! #Hocus Pokémon! #As Clear as Crystal! #Same Old Song and Dance! #Enlighten Up #Will The Real Oak Please Stand Up? #Wish Upon a Star Shape! #Outrageous Fortunes! #One Trick Phony #I Politoed Ya So #A Freezing Emergency #Beauty is Skin Deep #Fangs For Nothin' #Great Bowls of Fire #Better Eight Than Never! #Why? Wynaut #Just Add Water! #Lapras of Luxury! #Hatch Me If You Can! #Entei at Your Own Risk! #A Crowning Achievement! #Here's Lookin' at You Elekid! #You're a Star, Larvitar #Address Unown #Mother of All Battles! #Pop Goes the Sneasel! #A Claim to Flame #Love, Pokémon Style! #Tie One On #The Ties that Bind! #Can't Beat the Heat #Playing With Fire #Johto Photo Finish #Gotta Catch Ya Later #Hoenn Alone 'Season 6 (Advanced)' #Get the Show on the Road #A Ruin with a View! #There's no Place Like Hoenn! #You Never Can Taillow #In the Knicker of Time #A Poached Ego #Tree's a Crowd! () #A Tail with a Twist! #Taming of the Shroomish! #You Said a Mouthful #A Bite to Remember! #The Lotad Lowdown! #All Things Bright and Beautifly #All in a Day's Wurmple! #Gonna Rule The School (LAoPtS) #The Winner by a Nosepass! #Stairway to Devon! #On a Wingull and a Prayer #Sharpedo Attack #Brave the Wave!() #Which Wurmple's Which!? #A Hole Lotta Trouble! #Gone Corphishin' #A Corphish Out of Water! #A Mudkip Mission! #Turning Over a Nuzleaf! #A Three Team Scheme #Seeing is Believing #Ready, Willing, and Sableye! #A Meditite Fight #Just One of the Geysers! #Abandon Ship #Now That's Flower Power #Having a Wailord of a Time! #Win, Lose or Drew #The Spheal of Approval! #Jump for Joy #A Different Kind of Misty() #A Poké-BLOCK Party #Watt's With Wattson? 'Season 7 (Advanced Challenge)' #What You Seed is What You Get! #Love at First Flight! #Let Bagons Be Bagons #The Princess and the Togepi #A Togepi Mirage #Candid Camerupt! #I Feel Skitty! #ZigZag Zangoose! #Maxxed Out! #Pros and Con Artists #Come What May! #Cheer Pressure #Game Winning Assist #Fight for the Meteorite #Poetry Commotion! #Going, Going, Yawn #Going for a Spinda #All Torkoal, No Play #Manectric Charge #Delcatty Got Your Tongue? #Disaster for Disguise #Disguise Da Limit #Take the Lombre Home #True Blue Swablu #Gulpin it Down! #Exploud and Clear #Go Go Lulicolo! #A Double Dilemma #Love, Petalburg Style! #Balance of Power #A Six Pack Attack #The Bicker the Better #Grass Hysteria! #Hokey Pokeballs #Whiscash and Ash #Me, Myself and Time #A Fan with a Plan #Cruisin' for a Losin' #Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend #That's Just Swellow #Take This House and Shuppet #A Shroomish Skirmish #Unfair Weather Friends #Who's Flying Now? #Sky High Gym Battle! #Lights, Camerupt, Action! #Crazy as a Lunatone #The Garden of Eatin' #A Scare to Remember! #Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry #Lessons in Lilycove #Judgment Day 'Season 8 (Advanced Battle)' #Clamperl of Wisdom! #The Relicanth Really Can #The Evolutionary War #Training Wrecks #Gaining Groudon #The Scuffle of Legends! #It's Still Rocket Roll to Me! #Solid as a Solrock #Vanity Affair #Where's Armaldo? #A Cacturne for the Worse #Claydol Big and Tall #Once in a Mawile #Beg, Burrow and Steal #Absol-ute Disaster #Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! #Do I Hear a Ralts? #The Great Eight Fate! #Eight Ain't Enough! #Showdown At Linoone! #Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? #Date Expectations #Mean With Envy #Pacifidlog Jam #Berry, Berry Interesting #Less is Morrison #The Ribbon Cup Caper #Hi Ho Silver Wind! #Deceit and Assist #Rhapsody in Drew #Island Time #Like a Meowth to a Flame #Saved by the Beldum #From Brags to Riches #Shocks and Bonds #A Judgment Brawl #Choose It or Lose It! #At the End of the Fray 'Season 9 (Battle Frontier)' # The Scheme Team #The Right Place and the Right Mime #A Real Cleffa-Hanger #Numero Uno Articuno #The Symbol Life #Hooked on Onix #Rough, Tough Jigglypuff #On Cloud Arcanine #Sitting Psyduck #Hail to the Chef! #Caterpie's Big Dilemma #The Saffron Con #Hurdle for Squirtle #Pasta La Vista! #Fear Factor Phony! #Sweet Baby James #A Chip Off the Old Brock #Wheel of Frontier #May's Egg-Cellent Adventure #Weekend Warrior #On Olden Pond #Tactics Theatrics!! #Reversing the Charges #The Green Guardian #From Cradle to Save #Time Warp Heals All Wounds #Queen of the Serpentine! #Off the Unbeaten Path #Harley Rides Again #Odd Pokémon Out! #Spontaneous Combusken! #Cutting the Ties that Bind! #Ka Boom with a View! #King and Queen for a Day! #Curbing the Crimson Tide! #What I Did for Love! #Three Jynx and a Baby! #Talking a Good Game! #Second Time's the Charm! #Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) #Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2) #All That Glitters is Not Golden! #New Plot, Odd Lot #Going for Choke! #The Ole' Berate and Switch! #Grating Spaces! #Battling the Enemy Within! #Slaking Kong! #May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! #Thinning the Hoard! #Channeling the Battle Zone! #Aipom and Circumstance! #Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight! #Duels of the Jungle! #Overjoyed! #The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! #Pinch Healing! #Gathering the Gang of Four! #Pace - The Final Frontier! #Once More With Reeling! #Home is Where the Start Is! 'Season 10 (Diamond and Pearl)' #Following A Maiden's Voyage # () # #() # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #() # # # # # # # # 'Season 11 (Battle Dimension)' # #() # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #() # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 12 (Galactic Battles)' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #() # # # # # # # # #() # # # # # # # # 'Season 13 (Sinnoh League Victors)' #() # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 14 (Black and White)' # # # # # # # # # # #Team Rocket vs Team Plasma # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #() # # # # #() #() # # # 'Season 15 (BW Rival Destinies)' #() # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #() # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season 16 (BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond)' #Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige! #A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! 'Season 17 (XY)' #'Kalos,Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!' #'Lumiose City Pursuit!' 'Season 18 (Kalos Quest)' # 'Season 19 (XYZ)' #From A to Z #Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes #A Giga Battle with Mega Results #A Fiery Rite of Passage #Dream a Little Dream from Me #The Legend of the Ninja Hero #A Festival of Decisions #A Dancing Debut #Meeting at Terminus Cave #A Cellular Connection #A Windswept Encounter #Party Dancecapades #A Meeting of Two Journeys #An Explosive Operation #A Watershed Moment #Master Class Choices #An Electrifying Rage #Unlocking Some Respect #Master Class is in Session #Performing a Pathway to the Future #A Keeper for Keeps?! #Battling at Full Volume #The Synchronicity Test #Making Friends and Influencing Villains #Championing a Research Battle #A Full-Strength Battle Surprise #All Hail the Ice Battlefield #Seeing the Forest for the Trees #A Real Icebreaker #A Diamond in the Rough #A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness #A League of His Own #Valuable Experience for All #Analysis Versus Passion #A Riveting Rivalry #Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare #Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted #Down to the Fiery Finish #A Towering Takeover #Coming Apart at the Dreams #The Right Hero for the Right Job #Rocking Kalos Defenses #Forming a More Perfect Union #Battling with a Clean Slate #The First Day of the Rest of Your Life #Facing the Needs of the Many #Till We Compete Again #The Legend of X, Y, and Z 'Season 20 (Sun and Moon)' #Alola to New Adventure! (LAoPtS) #The Guardian's Challenge! (LAoPtS) #Loading the Dex! (LAoPtS) #First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! (LAoPtS) #Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! (LAoPtS) #A Shocking Grocery Run! (LAoPtS) #That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! (LAoPtS) #Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge (LAoPtS) #To Top a Totem! (LAoPtS) #Trial and Tribulation!() #Young Kiawe Had a Farm! () #The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!() #Racing to a Big Event! () #Getting to Know You! (LAoPtS) #Rocking Clawmark Hill! () #They Might Not Be Giants!() #Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! () #A Seasoned Search! () #A Guardian Rematch! (LAoPTS) #Partner Promises! (LAoPtS) #One Journey Ends, Another Begins...() #A Shivering Shovel Search!() #Getting the Band Back Together!() #Alolan Open House! () #A Team-on-Team Tussle! #So Long, Sophocles!() #A Glaring Rivalry! #Pulling out the Pokémon Base Pepper!() #Lulled to La-La Land! () #The Ol' Raise and Switch!() #The Island Whisperer!() #Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! #Big Sky, Small Fry! #A Crowning Moment of Truth! #Currying Favor and Flavor! #Trials and Determinations! #Rising from the Ruins! #Mimikyu Unmasked! #Mallow and the Forest Teacher! #Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! #Mounting an Electrifying Charge! #Alola, Kanto! #When Regions Collide! 'Season 21 (Ultra Adventures)' #A Dream Encounter! (LAoPtS) #Now You See Them, Now You Don't! (LAoPtS) #Deceiving Appearances! (LAoPtS) #A Masked Warning! (LAoPtS) #Night of a Thousand Poses! (LAoPtS) #Mission: Total Recall! (LAoPtS) #Faba's Revenge! (LAoPtS) #Family Determination! (LAoPtS) #Revealing the Stuff of Legend! (LAoPtS) #Rescuing the Unwilling! (LAoPtS) #10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! (LAoPtS) #The Professors' New Adventure! (LAoPtS) #Let Sleeping Pokemon Lie! (LAoPtS) #The Dex Can't Help It! (LAoPtS) #Fighting Back The Tears! (LAoPtS) #Tasting the Bitter With The Sweet! (LAoPtS) #Getting A Jump On The Competition! (LAoPtS) #A Mission of Ultra Urgency! (LAoPtS) #Acting True to Form! (LAoPtS) #Pushing the Fiery Envelope! (LAoPtS) #Turning Heads and Training Hard! (LAoPtS) #Smashing with Sketch! (LAoPtS) #Love at First Twirl! (LAoPtS) #Real Life...Inquire Within! (LAoPtS) #Rise and Shine, Starship! (LAoPtS) #The Young Flame Strikes Back! (LAoPtS) #Dewpider Ascending! (LAoPtS) #Sours for the Sweet! (LAoPtS) #Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometimes? (LAoPtS) #Tough Guy Trials! (LAoPtS) #Some Kind of Laziness! (LAoPtS) #A Battle Hand-Off! (LAoPtS) #Guiding an Awakening! (LAoPtS) #Twirling with a Bang! (LAoPtS) #Showering the World with Love! (LAoPtS) #Not Caving Under Pressure! (LAoPtS) #A Young Royal Flame Ignites! (LAoPtS) #All They Want To Do Is Dance Dance! (LAoPtS) #Dummy, You Shrunk The Kids! (LAoPtS) #The Shape of Love To Come! (LAoPtS) #The Long Vault Home! (LAoPtS) #I Choose Paradise! (LAoPtS) #Filling the Light with Darkness! (LAoPtS) #Full Moon and Many Arms! (LAoPtS) #The Prism Between Light and Darkness! (LAoPtS) #Securing the Future! (LAoPtS) #A Plethora of Pikachu! (LAoPtS) #Turning the Other Mask! (LAoPtS) 'Season 22 (Ultra Legends)' #Lillier And The Staff! (LAoPtS) #A Haunted House For Everyone! (LAoPtS) #Sparking Confusion! (LAoPtS) #Don't Ignore The Small Stufful! (LAoPtS) #No Stone Unturned! (LAoPtS) #Bright Lights, Big Changes! (LAoPtS) #We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! (LAoPtS) #Battling the Beast Within! (LAoPtS) #Parallel Freindships! (LAoPtS) #Alola, Alola! (LAoPtS) #Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! (LAoPtS) #That's Some Spicy Island Research! (LAoPtS) #Showdown on Poni Island! (LAoPtS) #Evolving Research! (LAoPtS) #Run, Heroes, Run! (LAoPtS) #Memories in the Mist! (LAoPtS) #A Grand Debut! (LAoPtS) #Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball! (LAoPtS) #Show Me the Metal! (LAoPtS) #Got Meltan? (LAoPtS) #This Magik Moment! (LAoPtS) #Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! (LAoPtS) #The Dealer Of Destruction! (LAoPtS) #The Secret Princess! (LAoPtS) #Drawn With The Wind! (LAoPtS) #Aiming for the Top Floor! (LAoPtS) #A High-Speed Awakening! (LAoPtS) #The One that Didn't Get Away! (LAoPtS) #A Recipe for Success! (LAoPtS) #Spying for the Guy! (LAoPtS) #A Fiery Training Camp Trick! (LAoPtS) #Living on the Cutting Edge! (LAoPtS) #A Timeless Encounter! (LAoPtS) #Pikachu's Exciting Adventure! (LAoPtS) #Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! (LAoPtS) #League Offenders and Defenders! (LAoPtS) #Battle Royal 151! (LAoPtS) #Battling Besties! (LAoPtS) #The Battlefield of Truth and Love! (LAoPtS) #Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! (LAoPtS) #Battling on the Wing! (LAoPtS) #The Road to the Semifinals! (LAoPtS) #The Final Four! (LAoPtS) #Getting Down to The Ire! (LAoPtS) #The Wisdom Not to Run!‎ (LAoPtS) #Final Rivals! (LAoPtS) #Enter the Champion! (LAoPtS) #Z-Move Showdown! (LAoPtS) #Final Battle! Ash VS Kukui!! #Burn! Swell Up!! Full Battle!!! #Conclusion! Incineroar VS Torracat!! #Alola's Strongest Z! Tapu Koko VS Pikachu!! #The Sun, the Moon, and Every One's Dreams! #Thank You, Alola! Respective Departures!! 'Season 23 (Sword and Shield)' # Pichu # Ash and # The Mysterious # Trivia *In this version they put more real animals and real countries Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:Crossover series Category:NegimaLover Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series